


Souls

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableist, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are soulmates. Tony is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 2017: I have looked back and decided I don't know if I'm not going to removed the R word from the fic because it's almost a reminder to me that I can royally fuck up even if I think what I'm doing and saying it okay so instead I have tagged accordingly. Please don't take offense. Thank you and enjoy.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Tony yelled in frustration at the ceiling, "Him?! Of everyone in the whole world you picked him!"

Tony continued yelling and screaming as he rushed about the room, swearing at ever god he cold think of including Thor and Loki, the little piece of shit. Just visible, peeking out from under his sleeves, were a series of swirling snake-like tattoos. The mechanic ripped off his black shirt throwing it to the ground and looking at himself in a window facing out to the city of New York.

Spread across his chest, abdominal region, and arms was a series of swirling black tattoos that currently were smoking. Tony slide his left hand across one of the marks on his right arm hissing lightly as he traces it with his hand. the tattoos weren't raised they weren't, they weren't painful per say although they seemed to give off a heat. Tony glared at his reflection in the window, his arc reactor glowing giving the brand new tattoos a shine, behind his he saw Steve Rogers gasping like a fish out of water.

Tony spun around pointing a finger at him, marching toward him. "I'm blaming you for this. You did this, you! I can't believe you right now. Look what you did to me," Tony's eyes were seething with suddenly exposed rage that before now Steve had only seen bubble under the surface. Steve's eyes traced across Tony's tattoos taking his body in, swallowing a lump in his throat he hadn't known was forming. "Oh God, did you just do what I think you did?! See, you can't do that, look at me like that, like you think I'm worth a shit or that you care because that is what caused this. Just look at yourself, Captain America covered in soul tattoos!"

"I'm sorry, Tony. I, um, didn't mean for this," Steve whispered. Tony huffs, turn back to his reflection in the window. Steve looked down at his own set of Marks that mirrored Tony's perfectly, "to happen quiet like this, especially now." The captain mumbled off on himself.

Tony whipped around on him. "What did you just say? Not like this? Not now? What the hell are you talking about? This," Tony gestured wildly between them with his hands, "should have never happened. Do you even know what these are, what they mean? I was never meant to get these, I don't want them." Tony pinched his nose scrunching his eyes together, trying to figure a way out, Steve thought feeling angry bubble in him.

"Tony for a genius, you sure are a retard. You think I don't know what these are," Steve tracing one of his new tattoo, "of course I do. What did you think they were something new? I had always thought I had lost my chance a long time ago. They are Marks, something people search their who lives to receive and many never get them. You only get them when you and your soul mate are put in an extremely emotional situation. So, yes, I know what they are and what they mean. I'm so sorry you found yours and it had to be me, because god forbid you find yours and now you cant just go out and shank up any two-cent whore you find because now as soon as everyone looks at you they will know that have been claimed. I thought Peggy and me would imprint on each other while dancing or something, but then I took a frost nap and thought I had lost my chance. Apparently she wasn't ever supposed to be mine, you are."

Steve watched as Tony's shoulders tense before he turned around. His brown eyes looked broken and scared. Steve never in a million year thought any of those words would ever spilled out of his mouth in such a dark tone as they did. "Steve," Tony shivered, "I am not yours. I'm nobodies and never will be. Do you understand?" Tony crouched down slowly picking up his crumbled up shirt an pulling it over his himself.

"Tony you -we- cant just ignore this. No matter what you think or want we have imprinted on each other. We have the Marks to prove it. If you don't want to jump into any relationship that's fine we can take it however slow you want, we can-"

"Get out." Tony said in a steady voice that Steve has come to know as his stage voice. Tony's face was stone cold showing no emotion, "Get out of my room. Do you understand? We will ignore this and you will not talk about or to me about anything other than idle chit-chat to keep up appearance and about the next mission. Now get out, Rogers. You have one minute."

"Tony, you can't-"

"Also hid the Marks until you figure out some way to come up with a story or hide them better. Thirty seconds. Goodnight Captain."

Steve stood dumbstruck watching his soulmate kick him out. His soulmate. "Goodnight, Tony." Steve mumbled walking out of the room.

"Please, call me Stark."

Steve opened the door and walked out into the hallway making his way for his room feeling slightly lost. "Sorry, Stark." Steve mumbled to an empty hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> EHHHH THIS IS SO DUMB. This is mostlikely a one shot.


End file.
